Little Blink of Red Light
by Evil Sunflower
Summary: It's the Tekken gang's graduation from Mishima High today and Kazuya can't seem to wait to have Jun to himself. May change ratings in future chapters due to Kazuya.


Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

----------------------------------------------

The scene zooms in on what appears to be a high leveled view of a stage filled with a line of people in matching black robes. One Heihachi stood in the center next to the podium. A red light blinked in the corner.

Suddenly a narration began out of nowhere. "Today is a very special day for the prestigious school of Mishima HIgh. Graduation. Not only was it letting go of some of the most brilliant students, and some not so brilliant coughHwoarangcough" "Hey!" Someone out of the camcorder's range of view shouted. The narration continued. "But _also,_'It paused dramaticly and the view began turning towards the source, revealing it to be Kazuya. "Unleashing a _great evil upon this world!_" The picture begins to shake following Kazuya's exaggerated Count Chocula cackle. "AH! AH! A-OW! Hon-neee!" He whined. Jun had smacked his head.

Jun frowned as some of the other Tekken parents seated around her giggled. "We so have to put that in editing. Do your job right, Kazuya, we have to make copies for everyone and I don't want that kind of narrating for my babie's graduation film."

Jin, along with Christie, Steve, Forest, Hwoarang, Julie, and Ling, was graduating from Mishima High School today and the ceremony was currently taking place in the auditorium. It was a very big day for everyone as Kazuya had mentioned and in an unnatural spirit of good will, Heihachi had planned for a banquet to take place later that evening in honor of the new graduates. In the present though, he was reading off the names and giving out the diplomas, he being the principal.

"Kazuya, stop that!" Jun hissed. She smacked away the offending hand creeping up her bare legs. Kazuya had found another way to amuse himself.

"But why? The boy is graduating today! I'll finally have a good excuse to kick him out _and_ have you to myself for once!" Kazuya whispered back and smirked. His hand returned to their original path along her thighs. He hadn't volunteered to be the camera man that day but was rather forced into it. So far Kazuya managed to make the best of it by his own twisted narration and secretly filming Jun's breast along side when she wasn't looking.

Jun snorted and rolled her eyes and ignored the former. "Yes Kazuya. You never had me to yourself. That's why we're now attending a _graduating ceremony_ for Jin, the boy who _wasn't_ the product of you having me to yourself."

Kazuya grinned widely at the memory. "Oooh, I remember how he was conceived! You were feeling really freaky that day and finally let me try that one position you thought we couldn't d-OW!"

The rest of the Tekken crew around them had either a confused look as to why Jun looked peeved and Kazuya looked in pain or a 'kill me now, my bladder is exploding from trying not to laugh' expression for fear of Jun's wrath.

"Oh look, here they come, HERE THEY COME!" Michelle suddenly yelled. Everyone except Jun and Kazuya stood in turn and stay from their seats to get a better look and began to cheer at their respective child and the following friends.

"_Baek Hwoarang. Chang Julie. Fox Steve. Kazama Jin..."_

"Hey, why does he keep your last name?" Kazuya inquired. Jun ignored him and at the sound of Jin's name being called, she stood up and actually leaned over the railing to cheer and wave overzealously. Unfortunately though, she did it in front of Kazuya. And his camcorder. With it's zoom button.

_This one's going in the private collection. Copy for everyone my ass. Hehehehe-O-ooh shit._

Kazuya went from triumphant to uncomfortable in two seconds flat from one: the zoom button and two: Jun's excessive 'overzealousness'.

_Where's the concession boy when you need **him**!_

MEANWHILE: DOWN BELOW

Jin smiled up at his mom, a bit embarassed by her waving and cheering. It struck him kind of weird though how he didn't see his dad but shrugged it off. He crossed the stage and met up with the rest of his friends. Christie, Forest and Ling joined them.

"YES! FINALLY GRADUATES!" Ling shouted and punched the air.

Everyone laughed and took turns high-fivingeach other. Hwoarang suddenly piped up.

"Yeah so we graduated now. Man, Jin, did you see the show your Mom put on when she heard you?" He put on a falsetto voice. "_Jin! Jiiin! That's my little boy! That's my little boy!_"

Jin blushed and mumbled 'yes'. Everybody laughed and started walking back to their seats.

"Hey Jin, where was your dad though, I thought he was voted camera man." Xiaoyu asked.

"I don't know, I did see him earlier at the entrance with my mom." Jin replied.

Hwoarang, without thinking, said "Maybe he decided to stay down after your mom popped up."

Everybody froze on the spot including Hwoarang after realizing what he said to turn and look up in horror. And there she was, in all her zealous perky glory, was Jun now _bouncing_ up and down, but still cheering them on.

Jin gazed closely to check for his dad behind his mom. He let out the breath he had been holding when he was unable to spy Kazuya among the back. Then he saw the little blink of red light. And he fainted.

-------------------------------------------------

to be continued...


End file.
